I had two Rules
by Lady Jayde Une
Summary: My fic based on a prompt from my friend Mandylou67. Prompts are: Philinda evading capture, Phil getting injured, Rain, Drenched clothes. Please Read & Review. Thanks!


"Oh my god, Phil! You're such an idiot sometimes, you know that?!" Melinda May whispered as loudly and as angrily as she could.

She was unable to berate him as much as she wanted or felt she needed to, due to their current circumstance.

Phil and Melinda were alone, in a forest, at night, being hunted by Hydra and worst yet; Phil was injured.

~~~~2 hours ago~~~~

Phil Coulson and Melinda May had been rumbled during a recon mission against Hydra, they were keeping a low profile as they sat in a plain black rental Chevrolet a fair distance from a derelict warehouse. The location was remote and surrounded by a thicket of trees that stretched for miles in all directions.

It was already late at night when they were monitoring the movements of the Hydra Agents, hoping to catch a glimpse of who could possibly be running the organisation.

Just as the two were about to call it a night, radio the team and head back to The Playground, their car was shot at.

The bullets were fired indiscriminately, Coulson and May managed to escape from the car before a bullet hit the gas tank and the vehicle exploded, destroying their only means of transportation.

They were quickly surrounded by eight Hydra Agents, May shot a quick glance at each of them as she measured up each opponent she looked at height, weight, weaponry and how they carried themselves, because trained fighters would hold themselves differently to brawl fighters.

Coulson and May raised their hands in surrender, glancing at each other. Words weren't needed between the two; the connection they shared was practically on a psychic level. 'We'll get in there, perhaps find the boss, take him and the rest out then go back to base.' Should be easy.

Within an hour both Director Coulson and Commander May had been tied to a chair. The backs of each chair together so Coulson and May weren't easily able to communicate with each other. They were also beaten and bloodied.

May had been punched all over and she'd been stabbed in her upper arm. Coulson had also been punched in the face and body, but he'd been shot.

They both knew he'd live, if he could get it patched up as soon as possible.  
May had been biding her time, waiting for the head of this band of Hydra Agents to make an entrance. But after an hour of being beaten, stabbed and shot, she refused to let this play out any further, if he wasn't going to grace them with his presence now, then it's very likely he isn't at this location. She wanted an end to it, now!

Whilst Coulson and May had been tied to their chairs, back-to-back, they'd still been close enough to touch each other's hand, link their fingers together and hold on tightly in silent support when the other had been hurt.

May dropped her grasp of Coulson's hands when she saw the Hydra Agents loosing interest in their quarry, she didn't need long anyway.

When she'd been captured and bound she presented her arms to the enemy in a manner and angle that meant that she'd easily be able to slip out of the restraints.

As she suspected, she freed herself with relative ease even with her injuries. She tried to push the pain to the back of her mind, those feelings were going to be no use to her right now.

She sped to the closest guard, she quickly disarmed him, whacked him in the face and he dropped like a stone – out cold.

She used the guard's gun against the remaining Hydra Agents. She didn't care if she killed them. This was not a time to morn the enemy.

Coulson thanked her as she made quick work of freeing him from his chair. They both ran as fast as they could out of the warehouse.

Phil and Melinda had made it to the tree line before they heard shots firing at them from behind. They both knew they didn't have long to evade their captors before they were hunted down.

~~~Present time~~~

"I had two rules for you, Coulson!" She whispered loudly to him as he tried to catch his breath, both Agents leaning against a large tree, a few miles from where they escaped.

"Report to me every few days -" May started as she side glanced Phil.

"—And 'No field missions', yeah, I know!" Phil finished for her. He grew weary of this conversation already.

"This is exactly why the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. should NOT be in the field! Look at you!" May said with a lump in her throat.

It was now that it hit her; how close she had been to loosing Phil, the man she loved.

As if on queue a clap of thunder was heard and within seconds, sheets of rain as buffeted them, a thunderstorm was unleashed.

"Damn it!" Coulson sighed. He was beaten, shot, tired and now soaking wet. "We need to find cover or transport." Phil said as he pushed his weight off the large tree he'd been leaning against.

May stood in front of him quickly, she had intended to check over his wounded shoulder before letting him leave, however, their movements only served to bring them so close they could feel the aura of heat radiating off each other.

Coulson stopped in his tracks, he was almost hypnotised by the woman before him, she was tiny, fierce, beaten and bruised but she was also the woman he loved. He struggled to catch his breath as he watched her, feeling jealous of the raindrop that ran down her cheek, throat then into the valley of her breasts and swallowed visibly. He blushed and remembered where he was looking and his steel blue eyes shot up to meet her smouldering brown ones.

"Wait," May said softly as she placed her hand gently on his chest. "I want to check that gunshot wound before we move again."

He just stood there, dumbfounded. She wants him to take his shirt and jacket off in the pouring rain and Hydra on their tail? He knew better than to argue with her so he attempted to remove his jacket but he was having difficulty because of the wound to his shoulder.

"Here, let me help." May said as she eased his jacket off his torso, she couldn't help but notice how the rain had soaked his white shirt, making it stick to his now slick chest like a second skin. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw his gunshot wound, it was still bleeding quite a bit. "We need to take off your shirt." She had to admit to herself that she would be incredibly turned on, had it not been for his injuries and the current peril they had yet to elude.

Phil started to unbutton his shirt, his eyes not leaving hers. He could see that she was intently watching his fingers, as he worked to undo each button rather than looking at the wound to his shoulder or the large scar from Loki, which had devastated his body well over year before.

He hissed as he tried to peel the sodden shirt off his chest.

"Phil, don't move." Melinda said as she walked around his back and gently eased the white shirt off his broad shoulders and pulled it down his slackened arms. She could see that the shot wasn't powerful enough to cause an exit wound, so that meant the slug of the bullet remained in his shoulder.

Good news: It should help to stem the bleeding from what it could otherwise have been.

Bad news: It'll hurt like a bitch when she wraps a tourniquet over the area and when they pull the bullet out later.

May's mind reverted back to 'Agent May' as she held up and inspected his shirt. Her fingers went through the bullet hole of the shirt. Her hands now coated in his blood as she pulled apart his shirt.

He watched as she proceeded to tear his shirt into strips and shiver slightly at her touch when she tied the cleanest strips of material around his chest and shoulder.

Phil grasped her hands when she'd finished patching him up. He drew her hands up to his lips as he kissed them tenderly full of gratitude. He didn't care that his blood still coated her hands; he needed her to know how much she means to him, because everything may as well go to Hell if she wasn't there by his side. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." May smiled softly to him as she watched his intimate gesture and tightened her grip on his hands. Did he know how wild this man drives her? How she'd dreamt of taking him in scenarios like this?

Phil used her hands to pull her closer to his chest, until she was flush to his hard body. His hand went to her face as he stroked down the trail that the raindrop had started earlier, he stroked down her face, her neck and down to her chest where he skimmed the outside of her left breast.

Coulson then lent down to kiss May, her lips gladly accepting his advance when she could feel his tongue requesting entry. She moaned with pleasure as one of his hands held the nape of her neck and the other to the small of her back, then rubbed his hand up her chest and pulling her closer still.

May wrapped one of her arms around his neck, careful not to hurt him further, and used her other hand to caress his muscular abdomen, up to his pecs and back down again. She moaned again as she delighted in stroking his wet skin, it was better than she'd imagined.

He held her face still as he trailed kisses down her jaw line and her neck, following the jugular, feeling the pounding of her pulse with his sensitive lips. He could taste her sweat as he trailed open-mouthed kisses across her throat.

"Oh god, Phil!" May gasped as she tried to crush the last remaining air molecules that separated his body from hers.

They had nearly become oblivious to their surroundings, even as the thunder, lightning and rain had charged the atmosphere, all that mattered was each other, that they were safe for the time being and that they showed the other how much they cared.

Just as Coulson was about to pull the zip down on May's black leather cat suit, they were under a powerful blinding spotlight. They'd began to pull themselves back from their lust filled cliff edge when they felt the familiar disturbance of air which signalled the presence of a Quinjet, when they were able to pull themselves away from each other, they could see the uncloaked jet.

They were able to recognise the jet as their own as it landed deftly in a small clearing and the cargo ramp lowered to reveal a relieved Agent Skye.

"Jeez! I was so worried about you guys! Thank goodness for heat-seeking night cameras!" Skye said as she ran down the ramp and approached the 2 most senior members of their outlawed organisation.

"We'll finish this conversation after we get back to base." Coulson said under his breath before Skye was in earshot.

"You bet your ass we will." May smirked.

~~~End~~~

My fic for Mandy's prompt, which contained:

Philinda evading capture  
Phil getting injured  
Rain  
Drenched clothes

Hope you enjoyed it hun!


End file.
